listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games with female protagonists
This is a list of video games with female protagonists. Games included on the list are ones where the main protagonist is a female. Games where there are minor female characters, but they are not the primary protagonist should not be included. Please refer to the Suggested Style Guide (discussion is welcome). It should be noted that in most RPG's a player can choose the sex during character creation. Due to the more generic nature of a character in an MMORPG (such as World of Warcraft or The Legend of Mir series of games) and their inherent inability to affect the plot of the game a character could not be considered a protagonist. A * Æon Flux * Alias * American McGee's Alice B * Balloon Kid * Beyond Good & Evil * BloodRayne * BloodRayne 2 * Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon (play part as female and male) * Broken Sword: The Angel of Death (play part as female and male) * BS Zelda no Densetsu * BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Bullet Witch C * Catwoman * Charlie's Angels * Contra: Hard Corps D * Darkened Skye * Dead or Alive (Kasumi is a common poster child of the series) * Death by Degrees * Delaware St. John: The Seacliff Tragedy (Choose either female or male) * Deus Ex: Invisible War (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Dino City (You select either a male or female character when starting the game) * Dino Crisis * Dino Crisis 2 * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! * Drakan * Dreamfall: The Longest Journey E * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem * eXperience112 (first person view: you are aiding a female) F * Fatal Frame * Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly * Fatal Frame III: The Tormented * Final Fantasy VI * Final Fantasy X-2 * Final Fantasy XIII * Folklore (One of the two protagonists) G * Ghost in the Shell * Golden Axe series (One of three possible characters) * Great Giana Sisters * GrimGrimoire * The Guardian Legend H * Haunting Ground * Heavenly Sword * Herc's Adventures * Heavy Metal: F.A.K.K.² I * Ice Climber (second player is female) * Illbleed * Inner Worlds J * Jill of the Jungle * Justice League Heroes K * Kameo: Elements of Power * Keepsake * Kim Possible * King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella * King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride * Koudelka * Kya: Dark Lineage L * La Pucelle: Tactics * Legend of Kyrandia, Book Two: The Hand of Fate * Legend of Mana (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * The Longest Journey * Lula M * Malice * Mass Effect (You can create either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Medal of Honor: Underground * Metroid series * Metroid Prime Pinball * ''Mischief Makers * ''Mirror's Edge * ''Ms. Pac-Man N * ''Nancy Drew * No One Lives Forever: The Operative * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy In H.A.R.M.'s Way O * Odin Sphere * Ōkami * Oni P * P.N.03 * Panel de Pon * Panzer Dragoon Orta * Paradise * Parasite Eve * Parasite Eve II * Perfect Dark series * Phantasy Star * Phantasmagoria * Pokémon Crystal (The first in the Pokemon series to give a gender selection option) * [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]] * [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'', Sapphire]], and Emerald * Portal * Portal Runner * The Powerpuff Girls: Bad Mojo Jojo * The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction * The Powerpuff Girls: Paint the Townsville Green * Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage * Primal R * Resident Evil * Resident Evil 2 * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis * Resident Evil Code: Veronica * Resident Evil: Outbreak * Resident Evil Zero * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles * Return to Mysterious Island * Rogue Ops * Rule of Rose S * SaGa Frontier (Emilia's scenario and Asellus' scenario) * Secret Files: Tunguska * Seiken Densetsu 3 (three females and three males to choose from) * Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri (depends on country selected) * Silent Hill 3 * Soul Nomad & the World Eaters * Star Ocean: The Second Story * Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Still Life * Stolen * Streets of Rage series * Sudeki * Suikoden III * Super Mario Bros. 2 * ''Super Paper Mario * ''Super Princess Peach * ''Super Robot Wars Advance * Syberia * Syberia II T * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (You must choose either a male or female character) * Threads of Fate * ''Tomb Raider'' series * Trace Memory * Trauma Center: New Blood (You choose either a male or female character at the start of each level) * Treasure of the Rudras (Riza's scenario) U *''Unreal'' (Gina is the default female character, other male or female characters can be chosen) V * Valkyrie Profile * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (half of the possible main characters) * Vinyl Goddess From Mars W *''Winx Club'' *''Winx Club: The Quest for the Codex'' *''Wurm: Journey To The Center Of The Earth'' X *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' *''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse'' *''X-Men 2: Clone Wars'' Y *''Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic'' Z * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon * Zelda's Adventure See also *List of video games with female antagonists Female Protagonists